


Just a quickie

by Anonymous



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Caught, Creampie, Incest, Internal, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nick tries to get a quick nut, and gets caught





	Just a quickie

Nick thought he could get away with it. He thought he would have enough time. He was the first one out of makeup and he had the dressing room all to himself. 

Nick grabbed his balls and asked himself if he was really about to do this. Joe had been teasing him all day long, and Nick felt like he was about to bust. His balls were heavy and swollen in his pants. He just needed a quick release. 

Nick could do it fast if he really wanted to.  Most guys could. Kevin was the last in the chair, and Joe was always fussy about his hair. The faster Nick got to work, the sooner it would be over. 

Nick grabbed a pack of tissues from his bag and pulled the trashcan behind the door. He had been caught before doing that, jerking off before a show. He had luckily figured out beforehand, that if he put a trashcan behind the door, and stood so that he would be hidden if the door opened, he could make himself cum, and then drop the evidence in the trashcan before anyone knew what was up. 

Nick gave his cock a few squeezes before he pulled it out. Joe had kept doing that thing were he would run his tongue over his lips until they were nice and shiny. The same glossy look they would get when Nick was rubbing his dick head all over Joe's pretty lips. 

Joe knew what he was doing. Since the first time Nick had gotten blue balls, Joe had done everything in his power to figure out what gets his little brother hard. Joe thought it was hilarious that Nick would get so grumpy and tutored when his balls would start to ache from being hard for too long. There was nothing funnier to Joe that seeing Nick hard and squirming. 

Nick's dick was hot in his hand, and rock hard. He just needed to do it fast. He jerked himself off furiously. He clenched all of his muscles and willed himself to cum. 

He could feel it building up inside of his balls; he was almost there. He just needed a little more time. 

"Nick!" Joe shouted as he shoved the door open. 

Nick yanked the waistband of his pants forward, his hot, raging hard dick disappearing back into his pants. He dragged the tissue up to his nose and blew. 

Joe jumped and turned around. He took in the scene of Nick with his cock still hard in his pants. The embarrassed look on his face. The tissue he was dramatically dropping into the trash can. 

"Jesus, Nicky," Joe started, "How close are you to cumming?"

"A few seconds." Nick sheepishly admitted. 

"Fuck, we can't have you onstage like that, you might cum in your pants!"

Joe flipped the lock on the door and grabbed the waist of Nick's pants. An instant later he was swallowing his brother's dick to the base. Nick's back was pressed up against the wall; his eyes clenched shut, he just needed to cum. 

Joe sucked Nick off like a man possessed. He knew exactly what he needed to do to make Nick cum hard and fast. It came from years of practice. Joe had always had an inkling he was into dick, and there was no reason not to use his horny bother's dick for practice. 

Nick kept clenching and pushing, but it wouldn't happen. He could feel his body starting to melt from the heat of Joe's throat encasing his hard dick. There was something so safe and cozy about getting blown by his brother. It was such a loving act of intimacy from the jerk who lived to taunt him. 

"I can't cum," Nick said, desperate. 

"Fuck, really?"

Nick stared down at his brother's beautiful eyes. Joe was trying his best, but it wasn't working. 

"Other side?" Joe offered. 

"No lube," Nick stated, not wanting to hurt his brother.

"Make it quick," Joe said, turning around and lowering his pants to his knees. 

The feel of popping through his brother's hot ring was enough to send Nick over the edge almost immediately.  He shoved himself deep into his brother's ass, cumming so hard he almost blacked out. Nick felt like he was shooting a part of his very soul out of his body as he pumped his load deep in his brother.

"You doing okay, man?" Kevin asked, concerned. 

Nick shook his head and snapped out of his daze. He didn't know how long he had been sitting on that couch, but Kevin was looking concerned, and Joe was looking guilty. 

"Yeah," Nick said, trying to push himself up. 

"You came way too hard inside of Joe and knocked yourself out," Kevin said, shooting Joe a dirty look. 

"Sorry," Joe said sheepishly, "I shouldn't have teased you that much. I hope you're good to go on."

Nick shook his head and sat up. He felt great, clear-headed.

"Guys, I'm great!" Nick said. "But are you going to be okay-?"

"I'm fine," Joe cut Nick off, "My ass is a little sore, but that's what I get for being a jerk to you. I need to tease you a little less when we have work to do."

"Yeah, you guys need to pull it together," Kevin said. "And we are wanted on stage, like right now."

"It's still so weird that you are so chill about this," Nick said. 

"Hey," Kevin said, "It's not my ass getting fucked, so I'm good!"

The trio made their way to the stage, and moments later the little game show started. Answer or eat it. They managed to keep it together until Nick got offered a bull dick to eat. Joe's brain noped right out of the building as he thought about all of the human dicks he had in his mouth before. 


End file.
